From Falling Dusk to Dawn's Light
by Runningspirit26
Summary: It all started with 6 people-Ethan, Danike, Lindsay, Liam, Jessica, and Riley- who have been friends forever. But their lives are about to change forever... with an old friend. Summary sucks, story is better, but not by much.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica's POV

Jessica raced out her front door and down the sidewalk. 'Idiot' she repeated in her head. Of course on the day of the get together she would stop to read her favorite book, even if she still had half an hour until she had to leave to get to Ethan's house. And this was a special one, too, cause it was June, Liam's birthday month. So now she was late.

She sprinted around the corner and down Ethan's driveway, knowing that they would be in the backyard. She opened the back gate. They all looked up as she entered.

"Happy Birthday Liam!" She managed to gasp.

Lindsay was the first to laugh. They all joined in fairly quicky, including Jess when Lin handed her a mirror. Her short hair was a mess, her face was the color of a cherry, and she was still breathing hard.

"Anyone got a hair brush?" She asked.

Danike handed her one and proceeded to ask "So where have you been?"

"In a book" Jessica replied with a silly grin.

"Not warriors again!" Moaned Riley.

"Yepper doodle"

"Dude you got to stop reading those! They're gonna ruin your life!" Riley exclaimed. Ah Riley, the reason they started these things. He moved to a new school in grade 7, and so they decided to hang out every month.

"So what do u guys want to do?"asked Ethan.

"Go inside" Jessica, Lindsay, Riley, Danike and Liam all replied in unision. So they went inside and chated for a while. Suddenly Jessica smelt something strange. Apparently Riley did too.

He turned to Ethan and said "Dude, what's your mom burning?"

I replied slowly "His mom left 30 minutes ago..." suddenly there was a big bang and a burning sensation. A dim realization hit me 'I'm burning...'

And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam's POV

I blinked open eyes to see green above me. I tried to get up and failed miserably. A laughing sound came from behind me and I turned my head to see a handsome bright orange tom cat behind me. I growled at him and flexed my claws, ready to spring.

_Wait, what?_

Claws? Growling? I quickly glanced at my body. Sandy colored fur. WTF?! Am I a cat?!

Turning to the tom I asked, "What's your name?"

"Cool, a cat that can speak English. I'm Riley. And you are?..." said the handsome tom.

"Your a cat too. And I'm Liam." I replied.

"Hey! Liam and Fitzy! (Riley's nickname) Its me! Danike!" Said a dusky queen standing behind me.

"Hey! Don't forget me!"said a black tom a couple of feet away. _Ethan_ he thought.

"Seriously where's Lin and Jess?" I said sarcastically.

"Right here!" Said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a white she-cat and a gray she-cat

"So we're all cats..." I trailed off.

Did not expect that today.

**A/N: Sorry its short, but I will be posting alot, so I'll try and make up for it. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica's POV

Okay don't freak out.

Not working.

Jessica paced back and forward in the small clearing. Okay. Her B.F.F.'s and herself were stuck in cats body's. They knew for sure because it had been three days and they still were in cat body's. So what to do? Well first the logical thing to do would be find water and food. But then again six people turning into cats doesn't sound logical. Oh, well its worth a shot. She turned to her friends and said,

"Okay guys I got a plan. We find some water and figure out how to catch food."

"Well that's a good plan, but how exactly are we supposed to 'catch' food?" Ethan asked.

"Well we are cats. So anyone have any idea how to hunt mice?" asked Liam. About five people turned to look at me.

"I do" I say with a sigh.

"Great then you can teach us!" Lindsay meowed happily.

"Wait one second Lindsay, I never said I was any good! I have never hunted in my life!" I hissed.

"Well now would be a good time to start," Danike meowed quietly, nodding in the direction of a mouse nibbling a seed. I immediately dropped into, or at least what I assumed was, a hunters crouch, judging by what I read in Erin Hunter's novels.

'Spread your paws apart more, you need to spread your weight out,' A voice whispered in my ear, 'and make sure you're downwind of your prey.' I obeyed quickly, shifting my weight and sniffing the air to check my position.

'Thank you, what's your name?' I thought.

'Whitestorm' the voice said, 'and your welcome.' And just like that he was gone, disappearing in an instant.

I slowly crept across the forest floor, intent on catching my mouse. I kept my paw steps light, so the mouse wouldn't feel me coming, and my tail hovering just above the leaf litter, so the leaves wouldn't rattle. I sprung and landed about a foot from the mouse.

'No!' I jump again and just barely caught it. Stupid cat body.

I turn and drop the mouse at Danike's paws. "You saw it, you deserve it," I said.

"Yes but you caught it," she replied.

"Yes but I'm the only one who can hunt, and you guys need to eat."

"So you eat it so you can catch more."

"Fine but only because I have to feed you guys to," and I gulp down the mouse, fur and all, because I have a pet cat who enjoys eating in front of me. So I know, OK?

It wasn't until later that I realized why the name sounded familiar.

Whitestorm had been a senior warrior in ThunderClan when Firestar arrived.

Wait, that meant the clans were real!

Suddenly our future seems brighter.

**A/N sorry its short and bad but I will post lots read and review**

**A/N sorry its short and bad, but I will post lots of small chapters. Read and review please.**

**A/N sorry its short, and bad, but i will post lots of small chapters, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica's POV.

"Okay guys I got an idea," I meow when we wake up and are testing out our cat body's.

"What?" Meowed five voices.

"You know the books I read all the time, the ones Riley's always teasing me about reading?"

"Ya?"

"Okay well they are sorta about these four cat clans that live around a lake, and are always fighting for food. The cats in each clan help each other out and protect those that need protecting, and teach others to do the same. They sometimes take in cats that are just wandering around, like us. So I think we should try and find them. Please stop replying in unison. Its just weird."

"Ummmm okay Jess I respect you and all, but how do you even know that these 'clans' would have even exist? I mean, if a girl wrote a series about them it could just be something she made up." Meowed Riley.

"I know they exist because one of there ancestors visited me yesterday when I was catching that mouse and told me what to do. And I think its worth a try, cause if we don't we will just sit here all day. But its up to you guys."

" I think it's worth a shot." Ethan meowed.

"Me too," meowed Danike.

"Me three," Lindsay and Liam this time.

Jessica took a tentative step forwards, "Riley we won't go if you don't want to."

"Sure, why not? Sounds like it would be fun. Go on an adventure. Well not really, just until we find the clans." Riley meowed.

"Its going to be an adventure when we get there, because there's no guarantee that they will take us in. And if they do, then we would have to train for months, and it won't be easy. But we would be greatly rewarded, as in we would have friends and a warmish place to sleep." I meow confidently, even though I don't feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley's POV

So we've been walking for like 3 days, and we still haven't found or heard or seen any other cats. We have all learned to hunt, big thanks to Jessica.

And of course she's the one that hears or smells or sees or whatevers the new cat first. How the heck does she do this stuff? I mean, seriously, couldn't she save some glory for us? Its not like she brags or anything, but she making us look bad. Oh yeah, back to the new cat.

"Who are you?" Jessica meows, always the calm one.

"My name is Regan. And I could ask you the same thing." The dark red cat meowed.

"Wait one second, did she say Regan?" I mutter to Lindsay. Apparently Jess had a slow memory.

"Regan? I'm Jessica. And these are my friends."

"I'm Lindsay." Says Lin.

"Liam," says Liam.

"Danike," says Danike.

"Ethan," says, well, Ethan.

"Riley," I reply curtly. I never liked her.

"Wait, the six mousekteers are cats now? Hmm funny cause I got turned into a cat too!" Regan meowed happily. Ya she's strange like that. Happy about being turned into a cat. Sheesh.

"Cool, we're heading to find lightning clan or what ever, wanna come with?" Lindsay asked.

'Please say no, please say no,' I repeat in my head.

"Sure!" She replied happily.

Lindsay you are now dead to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay's POV

So they found the ThunderClan border, or at least according to Jessica. So she's all happy, but I don't see how this is any better.

"Okay guys, we need to discuss something," she meows at last, and finally stopped staring into space.

"What now?" meowed Regan, rather irritated.

"Well we cou-" Jessica started but was cut of by a snarling from the bush next to them. A large red animal stepped out. It had a slim muzzle and bushy tail.

"Fox!" Ethan spat.

Jessica wasted no time attacking the fox, if Ethan was correct.

She leapt and twisted like she knew every move the fox would make.

Jessica's POV

She heard the voice again. It was telling her what the fox was doing, and what she should do. 'Lead it over the border, ThunderClan warriors should be able to handle it.' _Is there a patrol coming?_ 'Yes, and soon.'

The fox, sensing her distraction, lunged for her throat. She dodged barely in time, and its teeth sunk deep into her shoulder. She screeched in pain, just as a ThunderClan patrol bounded out of the woods.

Then her world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Regan's POV

She stared in horror at Jessica's unmoving body, then let out a screech of fury "You hurt my friend!"

She then leapt and scratched and bit, letting out all her fury.

She was dimly aware of a rumbling cloud appearing above her and the fox.

So you can imagine her surprise when a bolt of lightning came slashing down, cooking the fox to a crisp.

"Whoa..." Liam meowed.

The ThunderClan patrol stared in amazement, until a very large ginger tom stepped forward.

"I think you kits should come back to camp," he meowed.

Kits? What did he mean kits? They weren't kits! But when she compared herself and her friends with them, they did seem awfully small, smaller than the smallest cat in the group, a bright ginger tom like the first.

Jessica had woken up when the fox was cooked, and was trying to stand. Regan and Riley both ran forward to help. Lindsay and Liam both were frozen in shock, and Ethan and Danike were still staring at her. So as the ThunderClan patrol started to leave, she had to leave Jess with Riley to push them in the right direction.

"Come on guys, we got to go with them, unless we want our buts wooped." Riley called over his shoulder.

That got them moving.


	8. Chapter 8

Lionpaw's POV

He was sent to back to camp to warn Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, of the seven kits that were heading to the heart of their territory, the ThunderClan camp.

As soon as he entered he yowled as loud as he could "FIRESTAR!"

The tom who looked like he was on fire when he was in sunlight raced from the ledge where he made his den, known as the Highledge, looking worried.

"Lionpaw! What's wrong?" Firestar meowed calmly, his green eyes not matching his tone. By this point most of ThunderClan had gathered.

"We were patrolling the border with the unexplored forest, and we heard a fox, so we followed the noise and found a kit, I think it was about six moons old, fighting it, and she was good to, but then the fox bit her on the shoulder, really deep, and she fell down and stopped moving, and one of the other kits, there were 7 there, screeched really loud, something about her friend, and attacked the fox, and then a bolt of lightning hit the fox, almost as if she controlled it!" He meowed in one breath, continuing when he had more air,

"So Brackenfur is bringing them here and sent me back to tell you and Leafpool to get ready."

Then they entered. The gray kit with green eyes was leaning heavily on the orange tom with green eyes. Actually, they all had green eyes!

Interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Squirrelflight's POV

As they walked into the camp, the dusky colored she-kit let out a gasp of amazement. A sandy colored tom hurried forward, eager to see what it was. He too gasped in amazement, she could imagine why, there were cats everywhere! Brown, ginger, gray, tortoiseshell, but oddly enough, no black. Oh well, her daughter, Hollypaw, would be here soon and that would change.

"Hello, would you mind telling us your names?" Her father, Firestar, meowed calmly. A shaft of sunlight hit his pelt and it burst into flames. A flame colored tom looked at his own pelt, almost like he was expecting it to do the same. He was supporting a gray she-kit that had a nasty bit on her shoulder. He lowered her gently to the ground and stood tall in front of her, daring any cat to come close.

The dusk colored she-kit from before took a small step forward "I'm Danike, and these are my friends, Ethan," she gestured with her head towards a night black tom "Regan," a dark red she-kit, that had a few scratches, "Liam," a light sandy colored tom, "Lindsay," an ice white she-kit, "Riley" the flame colored tom, "and Jessica." The dawn gray she-kit.

Squirrelflight hurried off to find her sister Leafpool, a light brown tabby, and her son, Jaypaw, a blind gray tom, the medicine cats.

She spotted them standing just outside their den.

"Leafpool, Jaypaw, two of the cats are injured, and the rest look to be in shock, tho that might be from the camp." Leafpool was already nodding and Jaypaw slipped into the den to get some herbs.

Well what can she do now?

Oh ya watch what's going on.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaypaw's POV

He padded into the medicine cat den, grabbed some dock leaves, spider webs, and poppy seeds. He trotted across the clearing, to the thorn tunnel, where the seven kits were waiting. Leafpool was waiting for him, and took some dock leaves from him, and hurried over to where a red she-kit was was waiting. He trotted over to a gray she-kit who had a nasty bite on her shoulder.

"Hi I'm Jaypaw, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Jessica," meowed the she-kit.

"What bit you?"

"A fox," she shuddered at the thought.

"Well soon you'll be a good as new!"

"Thanks."

Just then Firestar walked over, "Jessica, would you mind telling me what seven 6 moon old kits were doing fighting a fox?"

Jessica glanced around nervously, "I think I better tell you that in your den Firestar."

He nodded and led the way up to the Highledge.

I hope this goes well.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica's POV

I padded after Firestar, who was climbing up the Highledge, my paws making no noise. He sat in what looked like a pile of moss and dried bracken, that she guessed was his nest. I sat and began.

"My friends and I come from a barn. We were exploring about a moon ago, walking along a river. The bank collapsed on us, and we were washed downstream. When we finally managed to climb out, we had no idea how far home was, but we had heard about the four clans that lived downstream from us.

"So we walked along the river until I smelt your scent markers. Then the fox attacked, and I heard a voice in my head, it said its name was Whitestorm, and it told me how to fight it.

"Then he said a ThunderClan patrol was coming, and that they would help. So I asked him if it was the ThunderClan that Firestar lead, and he said yes. And I got distracted and the fox got a good bite on my shoulder, and I fell down, and then Regan attacked it.

"A thunder cloud started to build above it, and then the fox got zapped, and rest you probably heard from your warriors," she finished.

Firestar had closed his eyes, but he open them when she finished, "Tell me, how did you find out about the four clans? And how did you know that I lead ThunderClan?" he asked, suspicious.

She thought quickly "Ravenpaw, I believe you know who he is, told my parents, who lead the cats in our barn." Ravenpaw was a ThunderClan apprentice before he left to live with a loner named Barley.

"Ravenpaw, how is he?" Firestar asked excitedly.

"He and Barley are good," she replied.

"Well how would you and your friends like to join ThunderClan?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes I think we would like that," she replied calmly, insides bubbling with excitement.

"Then we will make you and your friends apprentices, you are about the right age. You will become warriors with them, and learn alongside them. I hope you can get along well," he told her.


End file.
